


Master of Disguise

by Melie



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Disguise, Drabble, Français | French, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, sur le prompt "Les déguisements de Holmes".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of Disguise

**Titre :** Master of Disguise  
 **Auteur :** Mélie, alias [](http://gribouille.livejournal.com/profile)[**gribouille**](http://gribouille.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom :** Sherlock Holmes (movieverse)  
 **Pairing :** Holmes/Watson  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Prompt :** "Les déguisements de Holmes", merci [](http://modocanis.livejournal.com/profile)[**modocanis**](http://modocanis.livejournal.com/) !

Lorsque Holmes improvisait des filatures, la plupart du temps il improvisait également des déguisements. Tous ces accessoires trouvés dans la rue, il les ramenait avec lui au 221B Baker Street - parfois même, Mrs. Hudson avait ouvert à un étranger, qu'elle croyait être un patient du Docteur Watson et s'était étonnée de ne jamais le voir repartir.

Il n'était donc pas rare que Watson, entrant dans les quartiers de son ami et collègue, écrasât un faux nez. Il n'était pas rare non plus que, ramassant ses vêtements éparpillés au le sol de ces mêmes quartiers, ramassât une cravate qui n'était pas la sienne - il avait même songé à accuser Holmes d'infidélité, puis avait réalisé ce que cette accusation avouerait sur leurs relations, et préféré se taire.

Une fois même, alors qu'il s'était rendu dans l'un des pires quartiers de Londres à la recherche du détective - lequel avait une fois de plus oublié d'éteindre le poêle -, Watson s'était soudainement retrouvé plaqué contre le mur par ce qui à première vue (de très, très loin) aurait pu ressembler à une dame mais que le docteur savait très bien être un travesti, et embrassé fougueusement. A peine avait-il commencé à repousser le dégénéré qu'il avait reconnu sous la grosse couche de maquillage un visage familier.

Après cela, Holmes ne fut plus autorisé à ramener aucun déguisement au 221B Baker Street, et il fut sommé de se tenir loin de Watson lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie d'altérer son apparence.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Note d'écriture : une erreur de typo m'a fait commencer à écrire "traversin" à la place de "travesti". Heureusement que je m'en suis rendue compte à temps. Si quelqu'un retrouve un jour mon cerveau, je suis preneuse.


End file.
